The Middle Woman
by jamesgatz1925
Summary: Sometimes Sherlock has a need that neither him nor John want John to fill. However, the middle man can be cut out. (Complete PWP)
1. Chapter 1

**Sherlock rarely ever brings women home. Usually when he feels the need to have sex, he finds a man who wants Sherlock to take anything he needs. So it surprises John when he finds a woman. **

**John is practically straight. Mostly. He would be completely straight if he didn't want to fuck Sherlock senseless. He's never been interested in another man besides Sherlock. But somewhere down the line, he realized that he wanted Sherlock.**

**But Sherlock is confused and fragile and doesn't want to lose John, so they've never done anything about their sexual tension. And it is there. They know it, Mycroft knows it, Mrs. Hudson knows it, hell even the skull on the mantle knows it. They've just never done anything about it.**

**So one night, Sherlock's antsy and restless, so John says to him, "You need to get laid."**

**Sherlock looks at him curiously. "Are you offering?"**

**John looks at him hopefully. "Are you accepting?"**

**Sherlock smirks. "No."**

**"Then I'm not offering," John playfully replies.**

**Sherlock laughs and stands. "I'm going out then. Don't expect me back," he says before grabbing his coat and leaving.**

**Sherlock wanders for a while before finding a club he wants to go to. He has criteria for people he's looking for; must be his age, attractive, and, well, easy. Sometimes he goes to gay bars, but tonight he wants to scout all the options, so he goes to a regular club. **

**After talking to a few people for a while, he sees her. She's a few years younger than him, which he accepts, beautiful, petite, and blonde. Sherlock spots her across the large room and she looks him up in down as he does to her. Then she smirks at him, leaving him there to watch her walk away. **

**Finally Sherlock finds her again. He wants her, he knows that. When he approaches her and sees her up close, he sees that she is practically the female version of John: small, sandy blonde hair, dark blue eyes, pert nose, skinny lips. He smiles at her, all while thinking that she's exactly what he wants.**

**After talking to her for a while, Sherlock leans over and smoothly kisses her. She gladly kisses him back and smiles when he breaks away.**

**"Let's get out of here," she says. He nods and leads her out of the bar.**

**In the cab to Baker Street, she scoots into the center seat and kisses him. Sherlock slides low onto the seat, pulling her low so the driver can't see them, and eagerly attacks her lips and tongue. **

**Soon she grows even more eager, grabbing Sherlock's half hard cock through his jeans and rubbing. Half hard transforms to full hard and he decides to repay her by sliding his hand up her shirt. She moans and attaches more to him, rubbing his cock harder still.**

**They arrive at 221B and Sherlock drags her upstairs after paying the cabbie. At the top of the stairs, he pushes her against the wall and invades her mouth once again. He places his hands on her hips and pulls her up into his arms, feeling her legs wrap around him. He absentmindedly ruts against her, making her moan loud.**

**Suddenly aware that they're still outside the door to his flat, Sherlock opens the door and walks inside with her still on him. Their tongues still sliding together and Sherlock still carrying her, he takes her to his bedroom. On the way, he bumps one or two things, causing loud sounds to echo through the silent flat.**

**Finally at his bed, he drops her down and lays over her. She wraps her arms around his neck as he slides his hands down her torso to her jeans. Sherlock undoes the button and zip, then sits back on his heels and pulls her jeans off, leaving her underwear. She sits up and pulls her top off.**

**Sherlock stays in that position and quickly pulls his shirt off, revealing his beautiful pale chest. She bites her lip and runs her hands down his chest, then reaches his belt and unbuckles it with a loud clank. He smiles and bends low to kiss her some more as she unbuttons and unzips him. **

**Sherlock stands and takes his jeans off, then joins her back on the bed. He kisses her neck, making her moan and move her hips against him.**

**She quickly flips him over so he's on his back and she's on top of him, her hands on either side of his head and her upper body hardly touching him. Her lower body, however, shamelessly begins to hump him through two pairs of underwear. The friction is good for Sherlock, and he moans and arches his back.**

**Soon he gets his head on again and strokes up her back, finally finding her bra clasp and unbuttoning it. She sits up still on his cock and let's him pull her bra off of her. He sits up and takes one of her breast into his mouth, teasing her nipple with his tongue. Her hands find his long hair as she cries out. **

**Sherlock flips her over again so he's on top once more, this time their heads facing his bedroom door. He kisses down her, pausing at her nipples then continuing south. He delicately removes her underwear, tossing them at the rest of their clothes and redirecting his attention to her. **

**Sherlock sticks one finger into his mouth, making his finger wet before running it over her clit. She looks down at him and moans; he looks up at her and smiles. He continues to run his finger over her before replacing his finger with his tongue. She grabs his hair and loudly moans, arching off the bed and towards his tongue. **

**He slowly licks her, then opens his mouth and sucks her clit into his mouth, teasing her with his tongue. She tugs his hair and cries out, trying to thrust up to his mouth. He holds her hips down and continues to service her. **

**After a few minutes, he takes a finger and slowly pushes it into her, making her cry out more. She tugs his hair and thrusts back onto his finger, and when he adds another she cries out even louder. He smiles with his tongue on her, he loves making people feel this way.**

**She quickly comes his way, making Sherlock smile even more. He sits back on his heels and pulls her fingers out of her. She smiles up at him, then sits up and pulls his cock out of his underwear. She strokes him while looking up at him smirking, then opens her mouth and takes him down her throat. He moans in surprise and runs hands through her hair. He bites his lip to suppress another loud moan when she sucks just the head of his cock.**

**Finally she pulls off him and lays back down. She stretches her arms over her head and says the first thing in many minutes. "Fuck me already," she says. **

**Sherlock smiles, leaning over her into the nightstand, pulling out a condom. He sits back again and takes it out of the wrapper, and when he's about to put it on, she grabs it.**

**"Let me," she says, placing it in her mouth and placing it on his cock that way. He smiles as he watches her do it, the site unbelievably sexy. **

**She lays back and he leans over her again, this time pushing his cock into her. They both arch and moan at the feeling; she wraps her legs around his waist and throws her arms over her head. **

**He wraps a hand around her waist, holding her in place while the other hand palms her chest. He pounds into her with force, each thrust making her moan. **

**After a few minutes, he decides to change position. He sits back and pulls one of her legs over his shoulder, then straddles her other leg. Her body slightly twists, making her lay almost on her side and making him slide deep into her. He holds her leg up as he easily and forcefully thrusts into her. She grabs the sheets and twists them in her hands, still moaning with each thrust.**

**After a particularly hard thrust, she cries out louder than she had before. Sherlock smiles and continues with his pace and force. **

**John hears her cry out all the way from his room. He instantly wakes up and realizes what's going on, but the fact that Sherlock is fucking a woman makes his curiosity rise. John wants to see for himself even just a glimpse. He pulls himself out of bed and tip toes downstairs. **

**When John arrives at Sherlock's door, he pushes the door open just two inches and spots Sherlock on the bed with a woman. He takes in the site of the girl's leg on Sherlock's shoulder as he forcefully thrusts into her. **

**Sherlock throws his head back with a loud groan, and as he is about to look back down at the woman under him, he sees John at the door. Sherlock smiles wickedly at John, then thrusts three quick and hard times, keeping eye contact with John.**

**John becomes instantly aroused. Seeing Sherlock like that has him under a spell, he doesn't even look at the woman until Sherlock lets her leg go and leans over her again. **

**Sherlock sucks on her ear lobe before whispering to her, "Do you mind if my flatware joins us?" **

**She looks at him, then twists to look at John, then looks up at Sherlock, smiles, and shakes her head. Sherlock smiles and leaves the bed, going to the door and pulling John in. **

**John smiles confusedly as Sherlock pulls him into the room, then lets his smile fade into a moan as Sherlock kisses him. It's their first kiss, but John doesn't think about that until later. What he thinks about is how brilliant Sherlock's tongue is on his. **

**Soon Sherlock grows more heated with John, pulling John's shirt off and pulling the string to his pajamas. John leaves off kissing Sherlock's mouth and decides to suck on the man's neck instead, while simultaneously reaching for Sherlock's cock. **

**Sherlock looks down at John's hand on him and groans. He reaches down to rip the condom off, then smiles as John reads his mind and sinks to his knees. John gladly takes Sherlock's cock into his mouth; this is all for Sherlock anyway. **

**Sherlock lets John suck his cock for a few minutes before pulling John back up and pushing him to the bed. John loses his pajamas and underwear along the way, then lays on the bed next to the girl.**

**"John," he says, politely introducing himself.**

**She rolls onto her side and kisses John, sucking his tongue into her mouth. John briefly wonders where the hell Sherlock found this woman, but he doesn't have time before he feels Sherlock's mouth on his cock. **

**John tears his face away from the girl because he does not want to miss this. And what he doesn't want to miss is perfect: Sherlock's pink lips stretching around him, Sherlock softening his mouth so John can go deeper, Sherlock sucking his head and tonguing his slit. **

**Sherlock pulls off John before John can come and sits back on his heels.**

**"What now?" Sherlock asks his bed mates.**

**The girl takes another condom from Sherlock's nightstand and hands it to him, then rolls over and backs up so she's in the direct center of Sherlock's bed. Sherlock and John both watch as she gets on her hands and knees. "You," she points at Sherlock, "Here," she points behind her. "And you," she points at John, "Here," she points in front of her.**

**Sherlock and John don't argue, they take their positions and wait for further instructions.**

**Further instructions includes the girl taking John's cock into her mouth and wiggling her hips, hoping Sherlock will catch on. He does, and in seconds he slips the condom on and sinks back into her. The angle makes her moan around John's cock, and he gazes at Sherlock with lust filled eyes as Sherlock pulls out of her and thrusts back in, again not breaking eye contact with John.**

**Sherlock and John watch each other, barely even noticing there's a woman between them. Sherlock runs his hands up and down her back, then up John's chest, eventually deciding to rest his hands on John's shoulders. Reaching forward, Sherlock's cock gets pressed deep into her with each small thrust. **

**John rubs Sherlock's arms in return, partially closing his eyes and beginning to lightly thrust into the warm mouth around him. Once they all get a nice rhythm, they all moan at each thrust and pull.**

**Sherlock and John, as if reading minds again, simultaneously decide to reach over the body between them and tangle their tongues together. Then everything for them feels complete. Sherlock thrusts hard and wild, making her suck John with force, making John stick his tongue deeper down Sherlock's throat, which eventually makes Sherlock cry out and come deep inside her, all the while still thrusting and making her come again around him.**

**Seeing Sherlock come, hearing his noises and watching his face, makes John finally cry out and come as well. He digs his fingers into Sherlock's forearms as he does so. **

**Sherlock slowly pulls out and discards the condom as John pulls away from her. She lies on the bed and catches her breath as John does the same.**

**"Wow," she says. "Amazing."**

**"Yes, I thought so," Sherlock says, joining her and John back on the bed.**

**When she catches her breath, she sits up and locates her underwear on the floor. "This was fun, boys," she says, pulling her clothes on.**

**"Thank you for being...up for it," Sherlock says with a smirk.**

**"My pleasure," she says, pulling her shirt on. "But a word of advice?" She pulls her pants up. "Just fuck each other next time."**

**John and Sherlock exchange a knowing glance. Sherlock then gets up to see her out, again thanking her for her time.**

**When he gets back to his bed, he joins John laying on his back staring at the ceiling.**

**"Well..." John says.**

**"Mmm," Sherlock sighs. "What made you join?" He decides to ask.**

**John awkwardly shifts. "Well, I was aroused by the site of you having sex. But…I was jealous."**

**"You were?"**

**John nods. "I didn't like seeing you with her. I was glad you got up and went to me."**

**"Me too," Sherlock agrees.**

**"But next time," John says, rolling over to face Sherlock. "Let's cut out the middle man."**

**Sherlock faces John and kisses him. He pulls away and nods. "No more middle man."**

_***Written in boredom and writer's block of other stories going on. Thanks for reading. Please review! **_


	2. Chapter 2: Cutting out the middle man

A few weeks after the incident with the woman, Sherlock felt his need again. Not much had happened between him and John since the morning after. A few kisses here and there, but nothing pressing.

But today Sherlock wants something.

"John," he says while putting his coffee cup away.

"Yes?" John asks, sitting at the table still finishing his breakfast.

"To avoid an awkward conversation, and so we are on the same page, I'm going to come right out with it," John doesn't look at him. Sherlock clears his throat. "I'm horny, John."

John chokes on his juice. He finally looks up at Sherlock, wiping his mouth that eggs and juice are still trying to make their way out of. "What the hell?"

"I wanted to avoid confusion. I don't wish to make you uncomfortable, I just want to..." Sherlock's not sure what he wants, so he doesn't say anything more.

"Well..." John shifts and runs a hand through his hair. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Sherlock shrugs. "What do you want to do about it?"

John licks his lips. Nothing about the situation is remotely sexy, except for the man in front of him. "Do we have to...now?"

"No, no," Sherlock says. " I know you've got to get to work and I intend on taking my time with you. Later tonight, perhaps? Will you be free?"

John nods more excited than he wants to.

"Perfect. I'll see you tonight," Sherlock says, kissing John and leaving the room.

Later tonight comes very quickly. John grows very excited. He'd thought about it on and off all day, but now that 'later tonight' is just around the corner, he grows eager and nervous.

He tries to decide what he and Sherlock should do; there are many possibilities. John hardly thinks intercourse would do, he wants to at least establish something with Sherlock before jumping to that.

John walks to pick up dinner and thinks about his other fantasies about Sherlock. Oral sex is definitely on the table, especially after the night with the woman. John walks home and thinks.

When he gets home, Sherlock is sitting wearing his usual attire and watching television.

"Did you just get home?" John asks, stepping through to the kitchen.

"Why do you ask?" Sherlock returns, following John to the kitchen.

"You're still wearing a suit. Usually you like to wear your pajamas if you're bored."

Sherlock smiles. "Did you deduce me?"

"Why? Are you as annoyed as I usually get?"

Sherlock laughs. "No, I'm incredibly turned on."

John turns towards him, cupping Sherlock's cock as he faces the taller man. John finds him half hard already. "You've probably just been turned on all day."

Sherlock shakes his head, pushing against John's hand. "I don't get turned on for just anything."

John nods in understanding, unhanding Sherlock. "If you eat, I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

Sherlock raises an eyebrow. "Blackmail?"

John grins. "Problem?"

Sherlock picks up his takeout dish. "None whatsoever."

They eat in silence, both knowing and wondering what is in store for them. John take his time eating, but Sherlock quickly shovels food down his throat.

"I'm not going to have sex with you if you make yourself sick," John announces.

Sherlock waves a hand. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now hurry up, I want to get this going."

John laughs. "Do not rush me, Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock finishes his plate and waits patiently, watching John slowly eat his dinner.

When he's finished, John goes upstairs to use the restroom and clean his teeth. Sherlock decides to do the same to waste time.

John finally goes down to Sherlock's bedroom half an hour later. He decided to sit in his bedroom to digest a bit, much like swimming he believes you shouldn't engage in intercourse right after a meal.

John slowly enters Sherlock's bedroom to see the man sitting in the center of his bed. It looks like he's meditating. "What are you doing?" John asks.

"Thinking," Sherlock says.

"About?"

Sherlock opens his eyes and gazes sharply at John. "You."

John shutters. "Me?"

Sherlock nods. "Are you sure you're ok with this?"

John nods. "We agreed to cut out the middle man."

Sherlock nods back. "But are you sure you want that to happen?"

"I'm absolutely positive."

Sherlock moves to the head of the bed, still sitting up, and motions for John to sit across from him.

John joins him on the bed and they sit facing each other. Sherlock stares at John and John uncomfortably looks around the room. Finally John asks, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to decide how I want you."

John shakes any discomfort out of his head and sits firmly on the bed. "Do you fantasize about me?"

Sherlock nods.

"What do you think about?"

"Everything."

"Be specific."

Sherlock thinks a minute, then says, "I think about you sucking my cock. I think about you fucking me. I think about sucking your cock, even though I've only recently seen your cock." Sherlock grows a wicked smile. " I have an idea of what I want you to do."

John smiles. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Sherlock smiles back and leans across the bed to John. He eagerly kisses John, skipping the sweet, simple kisses and moving straight to the arousing kisses. That is the whole point, isn't it?

John lets Sherlock explore his mouth while unbuttoning Sherlock's shirt. When it's unbuttoned, Sherlock sits back on his heels to pull his shirt off. John leans forward and kisses Sherlock's chest, leaving marks and bites everywhere on the pale skin.

Sherlock touches John everywhere he can reach. He strokes fingers through sandy hair; he rubs the soft fabric of john's t-shirt; he butterfly touches John's arms. Finally he pulls John's T-shirt over his head.

Once his shirt is off, John pulls Sherlock onto his lap. Sherlock straddles his legs and pushes John down so that John is on his back, Sherlock on top of him. Their kissing continues and John runs his hands up Sherlock's back.

After a few minutes, Sherlock reaches between them and unbuttons John's jeans. He briefly dips his hand inside john's pants and smiles at the hard flesh there.

John smiles as Sherlock smiles and flips them over so Sherlock is on bottom. He sits back and pulls Sherlock's trousers off, throwing them to the floor without care.

Sherlock instructs John to take his trousers off, as well.

"Bossy," John says, standing off the bed and pulling his jeans down.

"That is the point, isn't it? No clothes?"

John shrugs and nods. "Where do you want me?" he asks.

Sherlock instructs him now to sit against the headboard. John does as he's told, holding his arms out to Sherlock.

Sherlock again straddles John's waist and kisses him. John moans and wraps his arms around Sherlock, pulling him even more to himself and touching every bit of Sherlock he can.

Sherlock moans and involuntarily thrusts his hips, rubbing his cock against John's. They both moan despite the two layers of pants between them.

"Ok," John finally says. "Tell me what to do, please."

Sherlock grins and pulls back, sitting on the bed and pushing John's legs apart. He sits between John's spread legs and extends his legs to tent over John's. "Take your pants off," he demands.

John looks confused. Yes, he wants Sherlock to boss him around, but he wants to at least know what's going on.

John and Sherlock pull their pants down at the same time. They throw their garments to the floor and resume their position before. Sherlock stares at John's cock.

"Touch it," Sherlock demands.

"Touch..." John starts.

"Touch your cock."

John gives Sherlock a very, very confused look and takes himself in hand.

Sherlock moans.

John strokes himself softly.

Sherlock moans loudly, never taking his eyes off John's cock.

Suddenly very aware of what they're going to do, John doesn't feel very happy about it. His idea of a night with Sherlock includes Sherlock on him, him on Sherlock; mouths, hands, cocks, anything. Not his own hand on his own cock.

But then he gives himself one hard stroke at the thought of Sherlock's mouth on him and Sherlock instantly wraps his hand around his cock and squeezes with a loud moan.

That right there makes John's wishes and expectations fly out the window. Watching Sherlock stroke himself will definitely make John come apart.

"I've wanted to see you masturbate since last year when I heard you in the shower," Sherlock says, not breaking his rough rhythm.

"You heard me?"

"That time," Sherlock squeezes his eyes shut, then opens them once more. "That time I'm sure the entire street heard you."

"What made you want to watch? Just hearing me?"

Sherlock smiles. "You shouted my name."

John gapes at him. His cheeks turn red, and not from arousal. Sherlock grins.

"Don't be embarrassed," he says. "I was flattered."

John runs his thumb over his slit and Sherlock moans loud. Now John knows he has the power, he can please Sherlock right now by pleasing himself. With his other hand, John squeezes his balls.

Sherlock opens his mouth wide and throws his head back, letting out a loud groan and stroking faster.

"Look at me," John demands.

Sherlock complies, looking at John through heavy lidded eyes.

John reaches over into Sherlock's nightstand for the lube he knows is there. He sits back and pours some into his hand, then takes hold of himself once again and easily strokes. The slide of his hand feels amazing, so John lets out a low groan.

Sherlock takes the lubricant from John and mimics John's actions. "Oooh, yeaaaah..." Sherlock groans. "Yes, John, just like that," Sherlock bites his lip and states at John.

John smiles and watches Sherlock, knowing the taller man can't be far off. "Don't hold back, Sherlock," he says. "Do to yourself what you want me to do."

Sherlock nods and continues with his stroking himself, but soon he grows frantic and needs more. "I need more..." he begs.

John picks the lube up and places it on the bed between Sherlock's legs. "Show me," he says.

Sherlock nods and takes the lube. He pours a bit onto his fingers and closes the bottle, then leans back and hoists his legs further up.

"Oh yeah," John mutters, stroking harder.

"Mmm...John..." Sherlock moans as he pushes a finger deep into himself with one motion.

"Oh my god," John pants. "Sherlock...uggggghhhh..."

Sherlock doesn't retract his finger, and it becomes clear to John that all he's doing is stroking himself on the inside.

John can't bring himself to tear his eyes away from Sherlock's hands between his legs; one hand stroking his cock and the other fingering himself. John wants to finish Sherlock off, but he wants to see Sherlock do it to himself.

"Look at me," John demands again.

Sherlock snaps his eyes open.

John stares at Sherlock's hands working faster on himself. "God Sherlock, oh god..."

They simultaneously stroke harder.

With three tough strokes, John's done. He comes with a loud moan, and so forceful that he not only comes all over his hand, but pretty much all over Sherlock's cock.

Sherlock, seeing John like that, pushes his finger as deep into himself as he can and strokes his cock as fast as he can, then comes pretty much everywhere. So frantic is he with his hand that he gets his seed on himself, on John, on the sheets, and a bit on the headboard.

"Damn," John mutters, coming of his high and gazing at all of Sherlock's come everywhere.

Sherlock falls back onto the bed and tries to steady his breathing. "Perfect," he mutters. "Exactly what I wanted."

John lies on his back next to Sherlock. "What are you going to do with that now?"

"Archive it into my brain to save forever, then use it whenever I feel desperate."

John snorts. "If you feel desperate, just come get me."

"What if you're at work?"

"Trust me," John says, "I would rather work to make you come a hundred times than get paid to deal with sick people all day."

Sherlock grins. "I'm holding you to that."

"I expect you to," John says, turning to Sherlock and kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad we cut out the middle man, John."

"Me too," John pulls a blanket over them even though they're upside down on the bed. "Say," he starts, "What was her name anyway?"

Sherlock shrugs, wrapping himself around John. "I haven't the faintest idea."

John smiles and playfully swats Sherlock's arm. "Prat."

"She was hardly my concern that night."

John smiles. "I feel the same way."

_***So here's a little part two because I got bored again. Uhm yeah I think Sherlock would be turned on by John touching himself because…well…I would be…**_


End file.
